bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Wintia Vincoli Amorevoli
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21107 |no = 1773 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Secondo il mito, Wintia lasciò Elgaia nelle mani del Dio Sigillato, nonostante conoscesse quello che lui si aspettava dagli umani, e in seguito tagliò ogni contatto con Elgaia. A ogni modo, questo portò il popolo di Elgaia a dividersi in due gruppi: uno che onorava il Dio Sigillato, e l’altro che onorava Wintia. Si diceva che questo segnò l'inizio del crollo dell'ordine mondiale. Se Wintia avesse continuato a vegliare su Elgaia, forse avrebbe potuto contribuire alla creazione di un mondo in cui l'umanità potesse vivere in pace... |summon = Elgaia è stata tormentata da così tanta sventura... Ma io continuerò a vegliare fino alla fine dei tempi. |fusion = Camminerò mano nella mano con coloro che cercano la salvezza. Cambieremo il destino di molti... |evolution = Chiudete gli occhi e immaginatevi il futuro che sognate... Lo renderò una realtà. |hp_base = 6738 |atk_base = 2468 |def_base = 3331 |rec_base = 2452 |hp_lord = 8729 |atk_lord = 3057 |def_lord = 4163 |rec_lord = 3051 |hp_anima = 9846 |rec_anima = 2753 |atk_breaker = 3355 |def_breaker = 3865 |def_guardian = 4461 |rec_guardian = 2902 |def_oracle = 4014 |rec_oracle = 3498 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |ccant = 50 |ls = Preghiera Eterna |lsdescription = Aumento DEF e PS massimi (150%); i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB (6-10 CB) e possono ridurre la velocità di riempimento della barra BB del nemico (50% possibilità, 50%) x1 turno; aumento PBA e PBC ottenuti; probabile riduzione del danno a 1 (20%) |lsnote = Fills 6-10 BC, 50% chance to reduce enemy fill rate by 50%, 100% ABP & 50% CBP |incorrectinfo = |bb = Pensiero Sacro |bbdescription = 16 combo ATT d'Acqua su tutti i nemici; aum. barra BB (8 BC) e riduz. dei danni (10%) durante la difesa x3 turni; riduz. dei danni (50%) x2 turni e riduz. di tutti i tipi di danno (10%) x1 turno; i danni ricevuti aum. la barra BB (6-9 CB) x3 turni. |bbnote = Fills 8 BC on Guard & 10% Guard and element mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Sogno Divino |sbbdescription = 18 combo ATT d'Acqua su tutti i nemici; riduz. dei danni (50%) x2 turni; annulla danni crit. ed elem. x2 turni; riduz. dei danni da Scintilla (50%) e riduz. aggiuntiva dei danni (15%) x2 turni; riduz. di tutti i tipi di danno (10%) x1 turno. |sbbnote = 25% Spark Mitigation, 15% DoT mitigation & 10% element mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Legante Celeste: Wintia |ubbdescription = 20 combo ATT d'Acqua su tutti i nemici; aum. DIF (400%) x5 turni; annulla tutte le anomalie di stato x5 turni; riduz. dei danni subiti di ogni tipo (100%) x5 turni; aum. della barra BB (50 CB) x3 turni; riduz. del danno addizionale (100%) x3 turni. |ubbnote = 400% Def, 100% element and DoT mitigation & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Un Faro per il Futuro |esitem = Sfere:Danno ricevuto |esdescription = Aumento di tutti i parametri (40% a sé, 15% a tutti) e probabile riduzione del danno a 1 (10% possibilità, a tutti) quando una Sfera di tipo Riduzione Danni è equipaggiata; aumento della velocità di attivazione di BB e SBB (30%). |esnote = 10% chance to reduce damage & 30% boost |evofrom = 21106 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri (80%) |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta DIF e REC a ogni turno (per un massimo di 5 turni, max 100% DIF e REC) |omniskill1_2_note = 20% aumento ogni turno - 100% aumento totale |omniskill2_cat = Riduzione Danni |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Annulla danni critici ed elementali |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Annulla i danni che ignorano DIF |omniskill2_3_sp = 10 |omniskill2_3_desc = Riduzione dei danni da Scintilla (50%) |omniskill2_4_sp = 10 |omniskill2_4_desc = Ulteriore riduzione dei danni (25%) |omniskill2_4_note = 25% mitigazione DoT |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 25 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO (70% possibilità) |omniskill3_1_note = 70% possibilità |omniskill3_2_sp = 15 |omniskill3_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di riduzione di tutti i danni elementali di BB/SBB (+5%, 15% totali) |omniskill3_2_note = +5% riduzione. 15% riduzione totale |omniskill3_3_sp = 15 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di riduzione danni da Scintilla e danni ulteriori del SBB (+50%/+20%, +100%/35% totali) |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = 15 |omniskill3_4_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di riduzione danni da Scintilla e danni ulteriori del SBB (+50%/+20%, +100%/35% totali) |omniskill3_5_sp = 15 |omniskill3_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di annullamento della riduzione di ATT, DIF e REC x2 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill3_6_sp = 25 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di attivazione Barriera d’acqua (6.000 PS) a BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = |notes = |addcat = Creatori delle Sfere |addcatname = Wintia Omni }}